


A VP’S Duty

by otomiyatickles



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Student Council, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Yuki is invited to go to Kakeru’s place for an ‘urgent student council matter’. Of course we all know Kakeru and nothing can be as urgent as a needy Vice President wanting to bond with his President.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A VP’S Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @wertzunge for the request☕💖! Also to the anon who once requested a Kakeru/Yuki fic, I hope’re still around too, because here it is! Wertzunge was inspired by your ask hehe! ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, I was glad to provide! I just love the relationship between Yuki and Kakeru, they’ve got some great scenes that bring out a different side in Yuki.

The wind felt cold, yet not cold enough for this time of the year. Not that Yuki minded. He wasn’t too fond of cold. He read the messages on his phone over and over until they guided him towards the right address. The messages in his private chat with Kakeru. 

An invitation to come over to his place for an urgent student council matter, just the President and Vice President. The address and a route description. And of course many emojis and stickers. That was Kakeru’s style. 

Yuki couldn’t help but smile a little when all of those actually guided him to where Kakeru lived. He sighed. Now what could be so important that they couldn’t discuss it at school...

“Yun-Yun~! Hi hiii, come in come in!” 

“Kakeru.” Yuki only muttered his name as he accepted the invitation, entering the warm place and looking around. Meanwhile Kakeru did his usual rambling. “Don’t mind the cramped space. It certainly isn’t big, but we’ve got all of it to ourselves today. Also, I didn’t clean everything. Of course I cleaned this part where we will sit, but-” Yuki gaped at the messy table.

How were they supposed to do any _work_ over here.

“....Kakeru,” he said again. Kakeru stopped mid-ramble and turned around, a happy smile on his face. “Yes~?” he chirped.

“How are we going to work here?” Yuki asked. He had not even any idea yet what the urgency might be, but this didn’t look like any student council work setting.

“Work?” Kakeru asked. Yuki sighed and crossed his arms. “You called me over for an urgent student council matter. I thought it had something to do with upcoming Christmas events,” Yuki said. Kakeru stared at him blankly, and then he laughed out loud.

“Oh, that! Well it is an urgent matter. I thought that we’ve spent some time together now as President and Vice President but we lack casual meetings. I prepared a few drinks and thought we could just hang around and chat,” he said.

Hang around and _chat_. 

Yuki’s eye twitched. This was what he had left his home for. This was what he was sacrificing his Sunday afternoon for. He had gently refused Tohru’s invitation to join her and her friends, plus some of the other Sohma’s to the mall, for a _chat_. 

“No?” Kakeru asked with puppy eyes when Yuki didn’t accept his earlier offer to sit down at the low table for a drink. 

“No.” Yuki clenched his fist and turned back around. “I’m going home,” he said, seriously thinking he shouldn’t have come here. The thought of hanging around here, and showing Kakeru his awkward self in casual settings like this- ehhhh, no. Time to go.

“Yuki, wait! Don’t go!” Kakeru jumped up dramatically and grabbed him. Yuki’s initial thought was to panic for a split second, followed by the relief; Kakeru was a guy. But then he noticed both his hands were on his sides as he held him to stop him from leaving, and.... it felt ticklish.

Before he could carefully register that touch, his body already convulsed. “HNgh!” A strangled noise left him as he bent over, his arms wrapping around his torso and blocking him from Kakeru’s invading fingers.

“E-eh.. Oh.. Sorry,” Kakeru said. First he sounded genuine as he moved his hands back and checked if Yuki was alright. But... Something on Yuki’s face must’ve been obvious. Of course it was obvious. Yuki realized he had a little forced smile on his face that remained there, as well as a blush.

“Yuki~? Are you ticklish?” Kakeru asked, bending down so he could check Yuki’s face. Yuki froze. He then quickly stood back in a straight position - nearly headbutting Kakeru as he did - and he stormed towards the door.

“ _No_ -” he said again, but this time Kakeru grabbed his sides again and pulled him back into the monster’s lair. “I think it’s a yes~?” he sang as he continued to drag Yuki back into the narrow hallway, his fingers wiggling against his sides already.

Yuki’s lips trembled and laughter threatened to flow out. Oh no. He turned around again, ready for a fight, but he was overwhelmed with slight panic, embarrassment and humiliation. This wasn’t supposed to happen! 

Still, Kakeru playfully accepted his battle moves, dodging his hits and wrestling with him until he really had the upperhand; in the end Yuki was taken into his bedroom and ended up on Kakeru’s bed with the brunet towering over him.

“Hmmhm, quite the position we are in,” Kakeru hummed, making Yuki blush even worse. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. Kakeru giggled. “Now now. I thought we could chat and improve our bond as President and Vice President, but now that you remind me, Yun-Yun, nothing beats a good old tickle fight. You’ll thank me afterwards!” 

It then started for real. Ticklish sensations took control over Yuki’s body as Kakeru used his full body strength to pin him down and used both his hands to squeeze at his poor sensitive sides.

“AHah- Kahaa-Kakehehe- no! Nohoho!” More and more, giggles and laughs started to slip past his lips, and Yuki already felt overwhelmed with heat from embarrassment. If there was anything he hated, it was his own laugh. He raised his arms, first in defense, to push Kakeru off him. 

When that didn’t work, he very quickly brought them up over his face to cover up his hideous laugh, but having his middle exposed to his evil VP’s tickly fingers wasn’t good, so he moved them back where they were before, which was pressed against his sides in vain.

“Woah, you’ve got quite the sweet laugh, Yun-Yun. I know I tease you about your girly face now and then, but you’ve got a charming and masculine laugh,” Kakeru said with a gentle smile on his face- a smile that totally didn’t match with his current evil eeevil devil behavior. 

Yuki threw his head back and arched his back when Kakeru aimed for ribs, ten wiggly fingers crawling further upwards.

“SHaha-shut ahahap!” he cried out, squirming and wriggling helplessly. Oh how he had forgotten what it felt like to be tickled like this. Maybe he had never even experienced it. 

Ayame had never tickled him as an older brother. He maybe got a few playful pokes from Hatsuharu and Shigure every once in a while, but they would never go further than that. Obviously because Yuki would curse their heads off. 

Then there were two persons who wouldn’t care if he cursed their heads off: Kyo and Kakeru. Never in his worst nightmares could Yuki imagine getting tickled by either one of them, yet right now, it was totally happening. 

“GAha! Kakeru whaahai-wait!” Yuki gasped when Kakeru was rude enough to push up his shirt a little, revealing his bare skin.

“Wait? How can I when you look so happy for the first time, Yun-Yun! Tickle tickle~!” Even his teasing was sending shivers down Yuki’s spine. Kakeru had found the bare flesh of his stomach and clawed and scratched mercilessly with terrifying skill. He gasped out more laughs and curled around his hand.

“MYah-mehee-not thehere!” Not even sure whatever he was trying to say all the time through his hysterical laughter, Yuki shook his head heavily.

“Not _theeere_!” he shrieked when his tummy appeared to be more sensitive than he had ever known. That seemed to earn him a break, for now, since Kakeru cocked his head sweetly and sat back, a smile on his face. 

Seeing him like this, Yuki felt the peace return to his mind and body. He had been tickled to _death_ , or maybe not. But at least he had let out his laughter like he never had before. Kakeru had heard that disgusting laugh, but he was still smiling at him like this.

There was not a trace of disgust on his face. Yuki started to feel at ease. Then... Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. He took a deep sigh as he recovered from that attack.

“Geez,” he mumbled, pulling his shirt back down to cover up his tummy. 

“I guess that’s your worst spot, heh. Or it isn’t? I barely tickled you anywhere else! Maybe your body is just one big tickle blob. Are you okay?” 

_Tickle blob_. Yuki panted and coughed, a smile almost breaking through as he tried to glare at Kakeru for saying that. This guy, seriously. The urge to smile got stronger, maybe from relief but also just the comedy. The audacity to ask him if he was _okay!_

“It. Is. Not,” was his almost voiceless reply with him continuing to fight the smile on his face, which he liked to blame on after-tickle effects. Kakeru blinked.

“What is not? You mean your tummy isn’t your most ticklish spot? Or your body isn’t one big tickle blob?” 

Yuki opened his mouth in a hurry to answer again, but he canceled that action to yell at Kakeru when he eagerly turned around and cradled his feet in his lap. 

“Wai-!” he shouted, but Kakeru had already settled himself comfortably on his bed, leaning against the wall with Yuki’s feet at his mercy. 

“To think of it - entering my place with your _shoes_ on does deserve some tickle punishment, so let’s give us both a few more minutes before I let you go and we can have our chat,” Kakeru said while he started to take Yuki’s shoes off. Yuki sighed tiredly and covered his face in anticipation, having totally given up the struggle and accepted that this was his fate until Kakeru was done with him.

“That’s because I was about to leave and you _dragged_ me in here,” he sighed. Feeling his shoes abandon his feet, leaving no protection from his sadist friend’s fingers, his toes curled in anticipation. 

Nothing happened yet. 

“What are you waiting for?” he asked. He peeked from under his arms to see Kakeru look at him curiously. 

“Hmm, I’m just surprised you’re allowing me to tickle your feet.” Yuki sighed again.

“Just get it over with. It’s not that I’m allowing you- I just, _AHh_! Hey!” he complained. Then the giggles were back, in tenfold.

“OHh shihihit!” In all honesty his feet had never been tickled, he didn’t know what to expect. But it surely wasn’t anything like this.

“Ticklish here too. My my Yun-Yun, you make it waaay to easy!” Kakeru teased. Yuki covered up his face as a reflext and laughed uncontrollably.

“Nohoho- hahaha! Not thehehere - Kaha-Kakeru! Hehehehe - _snort_.” 

Yuki’s eyes were back wide open and his stomach sank. The scribbling on his socked soles stopped for a brief moment. The panic back swirling inside him, Yuki lowered his arms and stared at Kakeru’s face. He first looked shocked, but then a big smile was on his face again.

“Did you just snort? That is adorable. Do it again!” Kakeru went back to tickling his feet, and Yuki couldn’t mentally and physically prepare himself enough. More laughter was demanded from him, more snorts, in such volumes that even his embarrassment was slowly slipping away. It was kinda okay, he guessed. 

After Kakeru thought he had wrecked him enough, they returned to the living room to sit at the table with a drink, both gathering their breaths.

“You don’t hate me now, Yun-Yun?” Kakeru asked. Yuki sighed and slowly drank from the refreshing soda.

“No.” His cheeks still felt warm, his body and feet still tingling. They could’ve gone back to being on bad terms after a horror scenario like this, but they didn’t. Strange enough, he didn’t hate Kakeru for doing such an embarrassing thing, and in turn, Kakeru didn’t seem disgusted by him either. In fact, it felt as if they had gotten closer.

“What did you want to chat about?” Yuki asked, even when his head was full of that tickle scenario just now, the whole scene replaying over and over. He could even still feel Kakeru’s fingers on him.

“Just this and that! Let’s start with the weather. Today is not cold, right? For this time of the year.” Yuki stared at him blankly, fighting the urge to laugh again. The _weather_. Kakeru Manabe was really something else.

“No it is not,” he decided to answer seriously. Kakeru giggled.

“I am a winter person, so I hope it will soon get colder, and that we will have snow. Then we can build snowmen on the school grounds, and piss off our teachers by throwing snowballs at the windows,” Kakeru said with a dreamy happy face.

Yuki let a soft chuckle escape. “You are a bad Vice President,” he said. Kakeru looked at him with sparkling eyes. “You and I can also have snowball fights together. I will also tickle you, with my cold hands under your clothes.”

Yuki immediately blushed. Where _that_ came from - ! 

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Yuki said. He then paused and thought for a moment.

“Never. Never at school. I will kill you.” 

Kakeru smiled. He didn’t say anything but obviously took the hint that it wouldn’t be a problem in private. “Not at school. I won’t tickle you when we’re at school, I promise.” 

Yuki sighed, the warm feeling in his chest not leaving him for the remainder of the day. All in all, Kakeru’s pointless invitation had definitely led to what he seemed to want to achieve: a better bond between the student council President and his Vice President. One could say he had fulfilled his duty in his own, silly way. 


End file.
